the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracula (Clan Lampsi)
Clan Lampsi Background Dracula barely remembers his old life. Who he used to be. He remembers being alone in the middle of the Sunbeam Ruins when he was young. He doesn't know why. He doesn't know how long ago. But when night fell he was attacked. A creature appeared from the darkness and clasped its jaws around Dracula's neck. But it did not snap it like you'd expect a predator to do. Instead it held Dracula's struggling body down and sank fangs into his neck. The creature... a dragon... it was drinking his blood. In the dead of night, Dracula felt his strength ebb away as the dragon fed from him. Eventually he closed his eyes and a cool, peaceful quiet enveloped him. It was nice and he wanted to stay that way forever, but suddenly he felt a burning pain and smelt smoke. His eyes flung open and his skin was literally burning in the rising sun coming up from the horizon of the Ruins. The dragon that had attacked him was writhing in pain, its body enveloped in flames. Luckily Dracula was a nocturne, and an unusually small one too. He found a shady nook to hide in. He watched in a mix of fascination and horror as the dragon burned in front of him. Eventually its body stopped twitching and the flames went out, leaving a dried up smoking corpse behind. Dracula could now see the creature's blood stained fangs clearly from behind the charred lips. He poked his nose out of his hiding spot and it started to smoke in the sunlight. he quickly tucked it back under the shade. Scared, alone and confused he closed his eyes once more and waited for the sun to go away. For days, weeks, maybe even months afterward he traveled the Ruins by night and hid by day. It was a painful process. Often he just managed to avoid the sun. And he grew hungrier each night. He tried catching prey, but the meat did not satisfy his hunger. The blood tasted good, but it still wasn’t quite right. It wasn’t until he found himself on the doorstep to a library one night and was invited inside that he realized what he was. Everything just clicked for him the moment he read the passage, and he knew what he had to do. It was only natural for his kind. It was late at night and here were not many dragons in the library, but there were enough to satisfy his hunger. One by one he attacked each dragon, quickly and quietly. He cornered them behind bookshelves and sank his fangs into them. When he was finished three corpses lay in the library and his belly was bloated and happy. When morning came the corpses began to move again and they wandered outside of the open doors into the sun. They burst to flames and Dracula watched, slightly amused. Dinner and a show, he thought, lovely. Ever since he had learned to hunt and travel at night. The Sunbeam Ruins was not a pleasant place for his kind, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to live like this for long. Personality Dracula is rude, irritable and stubborn. He's generally quiet and only bothers other dragons when he's hungry. Relationships Frankenstein: Dracula's former mate. He misses her, but not because he loves her, but because he loved to control her. Trivia * He's a genone that I gened myself * I hatched him on Halloween * He was a fae but I used my first ever nocturne breed change on him * He's grey-romantic Category:Lightning Dragon Category:Nocturne Category:Male Category:Scout